Fusion Unleashed: Haliel
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Part nine of the Fusion Saga. One-Shot! Halibel returns to Hueco Mundo to visit the Tres Bestia and comes across Nel, who is visiting her brothers. The two have some fun time with Mila Rose, Apacci and Sung-sun when Halibel reveals her Potara Earrings... HalibelXNelXApacciXMilaRoseXSung-Sun! IchigoXYoruichi!
Haliel Fusion
ApacciXHalibelXNelXSung-SunXMilaRose

 **A.N.: This is a sequel to** _ **Ultimate Kenpachi**_ **and part of my** _ **Fusion Saga.  
**_ **Warning: Lemon! Foursome! Yuri!**

 _ **Several days after the Events of Fusion Unleashed: Ultimate Kenpachi….  
**_ **Hueco Mundo  
Halibel POV**

The former Tres Espada walked across the sands towards the ruins of Las Noches, sighing as she looked upon her world. Compared to the vibrant colors of the World of the Living, Hueco Mundo seemed dead with its black and white desert. Looking around and seeing nobody, Halibel sighed. "Where are they?" she asked nobody in particular. Normally she'd listen for the sound of her fraccion bickering and follow the noise but there was nothing. "I hope they're alright…" she said, worried for her comrades. Part of her felt terrible for leaving her friends all alone here for so long while she'd spent quality time with her girlfriend, Yoruichi, but she'd told herself that they'd be fine without her for a little while.

As she started for the ruins where her fraccion call home, a voice from above made her look up. "INCOMINGGGGGG!"

"What the hell?" Halibel shouted before dodging a meteor that plummeted into the sands. She drew her sword and readied herself before seeing a head of aquamarine hair. The blonde haired woman facepalmed as she watched her friend Nel climb out of the crater she'd made. "Good grief… must you always crash-land wherever you go?" she asked the cheerful Nel. "You could just walk through the Garganta like a normal person for once."

"Hi there, Halibel!" Nel said waving to her. "Sorry for the ruckus! I just have a bad habit using Maximum Acceleration whenever I'm using a Garganta. It's way too gloomy in there; it freaks me out!"

Sighing, Halibel nodded, knowing that the argument was pointless. "So why are you here, Nelliel? I thought you'd be with Rukia and Orihime now that you're Ichigo's girlfriend?" she asked.

Nel chuckled, her cheeks blushing as her thought went to her lover. "Well, I came by to see how my brothers are doing. It's been awhile and I've missed them a lot." She cocked her head and looked at her friend curiously. "What about you? Where's Yoruichi? You two spend so much time together it's weird not seeing you with her."

Halibel laughed at her question, her cheeks pink behind her hollow fragment. "Last I checked, Ichigo was helping her control her hollowfication. I'm sure she's fine…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Vizard Hideout  
Yoruichi POV**

An inhuman growl emerged from Yoruichi's masked face as she rode Ichigo like a stallion, the werecat now completely hollowfied. Her body was covered in white with black and purple lines running down her body, her hollow mask that of a devilish cat, with long ears and a row of sharp teeth. Right above her breasts was her hollow hole. A black tail whipped behind her madly as her clawed hands and feet dug into the ground beneath them. Ichigo groaned and tried to hold on as the hollow continued to ride him, holding on to her as he felt his sac tighten.

Behind the barrier encasing the two stood Lisa, her cheeks a mad red as she watched the erotic scene. Beside her sat her friend, Hachi, who was trying admirably to keep the barrier up while ignoring everything else. As she watched Ichigo blow his load into the hollow for what seemed like the umpteenth time, Lisa turned to the pink-headed man. "How long have those two been at it?"

Wiping his sweaty brow, Hachi checked his watch. "Since about eight this morning."

Lisa sweatdropped. "It's four in the afternoon…." She turned back to the hot scene and wished terribly that she could get in on the action but she knew what would happen if she tried to interfere now: Yoruichi would most likely rip her limb from limb. "Dammit, I'm so jealous…."

 _ **Meanwhile, Back at the Plot….  
**_ **Halibel POV**

Halibel looked around and still saw no sign of her friends. "Now, where could they be?"

"Maybe they're asleep?" Nel suggested.

The blonde pondered on her words, figuring she might be right when she noticed Nel staring at her pocket. "What?"

"You have Potara Earrings?" Nel asked, pointing to the small square box sticking out of her _hakama_.

"Yeah, Yoruichi gave me the set while she settled her hollowfication with Ichigo," Halibel explained. "She didn't want anything to happen to them before we got the chance to use them."

Nel giggled as the memories of Neliku flowed into her mind, remembering the hot passion she'd had with Ichigo and Rangiku and how good it felt feeling twice the pleasure. "I bet using the earrings is even better than the dance! Having twice the sensation feels amazing!"

Halibel raised an eyebrow and smiled behind her hollow fragment. "Oh? And just what were you doing with the Fusion Dance?" she asked with a smirk. "Having fun as Rukiel? Or Nelhime?"

Nel's face turned red. "Try Neliku. When I first went to visit Ichigo, I ran into his friend Rangiku. We uh…" Nel looked away, a bit embarrassed. "We had fun with Ichigo as a fused being." She looked back to Halibel and smiled. "My butt still kinda hurts."

Halibel chuckled at Nel's bashfulness. "You always were the kind of girl who enjoyed taking it in the danger zone."

"Teehee! Yeah! Imagine what would happen with the earrings!" Nel giggled.

"Hmm…" Halibel stepped towards her. "Are you getting an idea?"

Nel saw the look in Halibel's eyes and her body started to become heated as the tension inside her grew. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Reaching into her pocket, Halibel pulled out the small case and opened it. Smiling and her heart beating fast from the anticipation, the blonde handed one of the earrings and put on the remaining one….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Nearby  
Tres Bestia POV**

"I'm telling you! I sensed Master Halibel's spirit energy over here!" Appaci said, hurrying up the sand dune. "That small explosion was there too! She might be in trouble!"

"Please, there's hardly anyone in Hueco Mundo who can challenge us anymore, let alone Master Halibel," Mila Rose said as she slowly walked up the dune. "Although whoever is up there, I hope they pound you into the ground so I can finally get some peace and quiet."

"What was that?!"

"Oh would you please be quiet, you two?" asked Sung-Sun who was coming up behind them. "Your bickering would drive anyone insane. Maybe whoever's at the top of this dune will shut you both up."

"SHUT IT, SUNG-SUN!"

The trio was interrupted when they saw a bright flash of light erupt from the top. "What was that?!" Appaci and the other ran up the dune and saw a woman standing there next to a small crater. Sung-Sun's eyes widened in shock along with the other two. "M…Master Halibel?" she asked in a meek voice.

"You're half right, Sung-Sun…."

The Tres Bestia stared at the woman as she walked over to them. She looked like their master but she seemed very… different. While her skin was the same mocha-color Halibel's was, her clothes were different, wearing a tight fitting white outfit that covered her front entirely. The woman had short hair but while the roots were blonde the rest was aquamarine, with one eye hazel and one eye emerald. The strangest feature was that she had a scar running down her face along with a pink mark running across her face. She was also wearing a pair of round green earrings. Instead of the normal mask fragment covering her face, her mask fragment was a shark skull on the top of her head. "Hello girls. You can call us Haliel."

"Wh…who?" asked a confused Apacci.

"Haliel. We're the combined form of Nelliel Tu Odelschwank and Tia Halibel. See these?" She gestured to the Potara Earrings she was wearing. "We used them to become one. It was a little experiment for us."

Apacci, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose simply stared at their new master and they couldn't help but drool at the woman as they took in the fused arrancar's features. When it came to her chest, Halibel was pretty stacked but now that she'd merged with the equally-busty Nel, her jugs were even bigger! Apacci stared at them, her eyes glazing over. Sung-Sun looked upon Haliel's face, taking a good hard look at the woman's beautiful features, her soft, plump lips, her sexy heterochromia eyes. As Haliel turned around to pick up the two swords lying on the ground Mila-Rose started to drool in want as she stared at Haliel's round ass, just imagining what was beneath her outfit.

Haliel turned around and saw the lust-filled faces on Halibel's fraccion and grinned. "Oh? Do you like what you see, girls?"

The Tres Bestia all nodded at the same time. "Yes," they said simultaneously.

Grinning from ear to ear, Haliel walked towards Halibel's quarters over in Las Noches. "Then why don't we take this somewhere more colorful…."

 _ **Several Minutes Later….  
**_ **Halibel's Private Quarters  
Haliel POV**

Thankfully both Halibel's and the Tres Bestias quarters were left untouched after Las Noches got demolished thanks to Yammy's rampage. Walking into Halibel's room, the blonde/aquamarine haired woman began to strip as she walked towards the massive bed, her fraccion following behind her.

As the fused arrancar stripped, the Tres Bestia marveled her in all her splendor. When Haliel lay down on the blue sheets she sat back against the wall and smiled deviously at the three girls. The three followed her lead and striped out of their garments, revealing to the women their beautiful nude bodies. "Well?" Haliel asked, circling her hollow hole and running a hand up her stomach. "We're waiting…."

Apacci was the first to climb onto the bed, unable to resist the woman's charms. Crawling up to her, Appaci squealed in delight as Haliel wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling the horned arrancar close. The other two fraccion watched in horny arousal as the two locked lips, Haliel's tongue worming into Apacci's mouth to play with her tongue. "Mmmmh!"

The kiss was broken when Appaci pulled back in surprise when she felt the woman's hand go to her dripping arousal. "You're already this wet," Haliel purred into Apacci's ear as her lithe finger ran up and down Apacci's lips. When Apacci threw her head back to let out a husky, lewd moan Haliel leaned forward and sucked on her neck, her free hand palming her breast.

"Mmmmh!" Apacci spread her legs as Haliel slipped a finger inside her wet pussy. Losing herself to her dual lust, Haliel pushed the horned arrancar down onto her back. Looking up at the sexy arrancar pleasuring her, Apacci spread her legs wide, licking her lips. The bedroom filled with moans, Apacci arching her back as Haliel slipped more fingers inside her leaking pussy. "Master Haliel…" she groaned, her moans silenced as Haliel kissed her passionately again. The sound of their slurping made Mila Rose and Sung-Sun, who were waiting for their turn patiently at the side of the bed, ache with want. Turning her head, Haliel saw to her amusement Mila Rose running a hand up Sung-Sun's stomach, the two fraccion making out in front of them.

Turning her attention back to Apacci, Haliel grinned as she balled her hand into a fist, slamming in into the girl's hungry snatch. "You're so tight, Apacci," she whispered into her ear, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes!" Apacci cried out. Her eyes teared up as she felt her womanhood stretch around the woman's hand but she loved it all the more. "Don't stop, Master! Please don't stop!" she begged the mocha-skinned woman. The dirty sound of Haliel's fist going in and out of her pussy rang in her ears, driving her over the edge. "Yes! Yes! YES! FUCK YES!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her pussy squirting all over Haliel, who smiled deviously as the girl orgasmed. "OH YES!" was all Apacci could shout.

Apacci collapsed onto the bed panting while Haliel sat up, slipping her hand out of Apacci's wet pussy. Seeing Apacci's eyes rolled into the back of her head, Haliel giggled as she licked her hand clean of Apacci's juices before turning her attention to the two fraccion making out behind her. "Alright girls, who's next?"

Breaking the kiss, Mila Rose made her way to the beautiful arrancar, panting like a bitch in heat. "Master Haliel…" she groaned. Smiling, Haliel embraced the dark-skinned woman. "Mmmmh…." The two women eagerly lip-locked, kissing passionately for several minutes. Mila Rose was in heaven as Haliel sucked on her tongue, her fused master's hand slowly dragging her nails up her back. Feeling a tingling heat in her breasts, Mila Rose cupped her large rack. Haliel followed suit, cupping her own sizable breasts. The kiss between them became sloppy as the two arrancar rubbed their nipples together. "Ah!" Mila Rose gasped as Haliel's knee pressed against her wet cunt, spurring her on. "Master Haliel…" Mila Rose panted, breaking the kiss. "You're amazing…."

"We know," Haliel smirked. Mila Rose was pushed onto her back, lying right next to Apacci. The lioness arrancar sighed heavenly when Haliel lay back, grabbing her knees. "Mila Rose, you dirty girl! Look how wet you are!" Haliel grinned while pressing her pussy against the fraccion. "We'll have to punish you…."

Mila Rose's lips parted to let out a slutty moan. "Ooooh, Master! Punish me! I've been such a dirty girl!" She gripped Haliel's knees and pushed hard against her. Haliel threw her head back, her blond/aquamarine hair covered in sweat. Both Haliel and Mila Rose continued to moan in ecstasy as they scissored, each palming the other woman's breast with one hand while rubbing their clits with the other hand.

After watching Apacci get fisted by her fused master, Mila Rose was loving the pleasure train she was now on. Sitting up while continuing to grind against each other, the two dark-skinned arrancar embraced each other, their breasts pushing into each other. Haliel pulled Mila Rose into a fervent kiss as she cupped the woman's ass, squeezing her cheeks tightly as she felt the bubble inside her burst.

Mila Rose couldn't take it anymore. Breaking the kiss, Mila threw her head back and wailed while Haliel kissed her neck. "OH! OHHHH!" Haliel smiled sinfully as she threw her head back along with Mila Rose, climaxing along with the fraccion. Mila Rose's vision whited out as she experienced pure bliss, falling backward onto the bed alongside Apacci.

Untangling her legs from Mila Roses, Haliel ran her hands up and down her own fused body. Even though she had just came, she wanted more. Part of her felt satisfied but at the same time part of her needed more. "Sung-Sun," she addressed, "You've been waiting so patiently, we've noticed." Sung-Sun smiled seductively as Haliel sat back against the bed's pillows, cupping a breast and circling her dark nipple. "You'll be a good girl and pleasure your master?"

Still smiling, the nude olive-haired girl got off the bed. "Of course, Master Haliel." She knew what her master wanted; she was half of Halibel after all. Going back to the pool of clothing that she'd left on the floor, Sung-Sun bent over, letting Haliel get a good look at her small yet round ass, and pulled out her sai from her outfit. "Strangle to death: Anaconda!"

Haliel licked her lips as the fraccion disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke, revealing her resurreccion. The petite girl was now half snake, with her lower half a long, slender anaconda tail. Her hands were now snake heads. The beautiful girl slithered across the floor and slid onto the bed, making her way past the dazed Apacci and Mila Rose. As Sung-Sun lay on top of Haliel, the fused arrancar smiled. "You're quite beautiful, Sung-Sun," she whispered, running a hand through her olive-green hair. Sung-Sun smiled warmly as she pressed her small lips against hers. Haliel's arms wrapped around the girl's smooth snake body as they made out. This time it was Haliel who cried out as Sung-Sun's hand-snakes stuck out their tongues, licking the woman's sweaty body. "Mmmh…yessss!" Haliel sighed, throwing her head back as the tongues licked her breasts, her neck, her legs, her armpits, her mouth and her thighs.

Soon Haliel's breathing became ragged. "More…" she panted. Spreading her legs, Haliel licked Sung-Sun's cheek. "Give us more…."

Sung-Sun kissed her cheek affectionately. "As you wish, Master Haliel…"

Her right snake-hand slithered toward her wet cunt. The white snake's tongue ran across her dripping folds, making Haliel gasp from the feeling of the small tongue caressing her pussy's lips softly. Grabbing her legs by the hollow of her knees, Haliel pulled her legs back and moaned lewdly. "Yes, Sung-Sun…more…." The snake's tongue wormed its way into her, tasting her sweet honey straight from the pot. "Ohhhh yes!" Haliel sighed, her head thrown back against the pillows. She felt the snake's tongue slither deeper into her until it made its way into her womb. "Ohhhhh!" Haliel arched her back as her most private part of her womanhood was pleasured. As she gripped the sheets she felt something else touch her: another tongue. Only it wasn't licking her pussy…. "Mmmmh, someone's bold!" Haliel moaned as Sung-Sun's second snake-head began licking her asshole.

"I know you enjoy it, master," Sung-Sun said grinning. She loved the look on the woman's face as the snake's tongue pushed into her ass, licking both her holes at once. Haliel gripped Sung-Sun as she felt her holes invaded by the girl's tongues. "I know what you want even more. I know Master Halibel is half of you, so I know what you crave most…."

Haliel's eyes widened to their limit as the heads of her snakes pushed into holes. "OH FUCK!" Haliel cried out as she was fisted by Sung-Sun, her snakes pushing deep into her cunt and ass. Sung-Sun grinned at the debauched look on her face as she continued to fist her. "YES! SUNG-SUN! YESSS!"

Just when Haliel thought Sung-Sun couldn't get any kinkier, she felt the snakes currently lodged inside her pussy and asshole lick her from the inside. "I remember how Master Halibel loved my snakes licking. I just know you'll enjoy it twice as much!" Sung-Sun whispered, licking Haliel's lips as her snakes continued to pleasure her master.

"AH! OHHHH!" Haliel howled as the tongues continued to lick her. It felt like Sung-Sun was licking her stomach and the back of her womb.

And it felt amazing!

"YES! DON'T STOP!" Haliel screamed, her back arching. "I'M…I'M CUMMING!" Sung-Sun grinned as her fused master came, her walls tightening around her hands. Haliel squirmed and shook as she came harder than she'd ever thought possible.

Sung-Sun licked and sucked on Haliel's neck as she continued to orgasm, not pulling her hands out until she'd collapsed onto the bed. Smiling, she sealed her resurreccion and snuggled with Haliel, feeling satisfaction in knowing she'd pleasured her master thoroughly. Apacci and Mila Rose, recovering from their daze, joined her and snuggled next to her. Haliel kissed the Tres Bestia before feeling exhaustion overcome her. "You know, we just might teach you three the fusion dance. It might be quite fun to play around with you three…."

The Tres Bestia all giggled. While they may bicker and fight, they weren't opposed to the notion of fusing together to have more sublime fun with their master, no matter what form she is in.

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Vizard Hideout  
Ichigo POV**

The feline hollow roared as her body cracked, Ichigo about to pass out beneath her, feeling like his balls were completely empty. The hollow exploded above him, her body crumbling like paper, revealing the purple-haired werecat, a hollow mask still on her face. Yoruichi collapsed on top of Ichigo, her mask falling off her face and landing next to the boy. "Good grief, Yoruichi…" Ichigo panted, holding on to the trembling woman. "What took you so long?"

Silence pervaded the room for a moment before Yoruichi giggled. "Oh, I'd beaten down my inner hollow hours ago. We just both decided to have fun, that's all!"

Ichigo sweatdropped.

Yoruichi climbed off of Ichigo, gasping as she felt Ichigo left her filled hole. "Mmmh! You sure filled me up!" she giggled. Looking around, she saw Lisa standing there looking at them and grinned. "You know, why don't you join us, Lisa? You look like you're ready to burst!"

"It's about damn time!" Lisa looked over to Hachi, who was about to drop. "Go get some rest, Hachi. I'll be a little busy," she said, stripping out of her sailor outfit.

"With pleasure," Hachi groaned, getting up and shambling towards the exit, exhausted from the very long day.

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi grinned as Lisa walked naked over to them, lying on top of Ichigo….

The End


End file.
